lost_cities_keeperfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Sophie and Fitz/@comment-96.52.85.31-20190128024235/@comment-36607742-20190129181556
"tbh i feel that sophie's "crush" on fitz is like dex's crush on her. they wanted it so bad to happen that they refused to think any other way." '''Ok so first of all Sophie's crush( in fact can her feelings for Fitz even be called a crush? they're SO much stronger than that) on Fitz other are literally nothing like Dex's crush on Sophie. While Dex liked Sophie, Sophie didn't like Dex back. Sophie and Fitz however both like each other. Honestly I think the main difference between Sophie crush on Fitz and Dex's crush on Sophie is that Dex simply had a childish crush on Sophie. Nothing more, no deeper feelings, honestly no reason as to WHY he liked her. ( personally I think dex liked sophie because she was the first girl who actually payed attention to him) Unlike Sophie and Fitz relationship, Sophie and Dex's relationship isn't really built on anything just that they are "best friends" which I honestly don't know if that's even true anymore since Dex has kinda been MIA :( Fitz and Sophie's relationship is built on trust, a sense of mutual understanding ect....yet they still know that their relationship isn’t perfect and are working on that. (Hence “my goal is to get you to trust me” ) they feel safe, they feel themselves, they feel relaxed and comforted around each other. "her heart settled into the easy comfort of knowing she was with someone who knew her better than anyone else.” Hmm I think that speaks for itself. Also, I’m confused by what you mean when you say, “they wanted it so bad to happen that they refused to think it any other way” what does that mean? Remember they’re not actually dating, they want to take things slow and not rush things. "when she first enhanced keefe he grinned and said he got an even clearer reading of her emotions and basically we can infer that he was talking about emotions from the heart." '''Yes, but that doesn’t necessarily mean he saw himself in Sophie’s heart. He could of seen how happy Sophie was in the lost cities, he could have seen that she was begining to think of Grady and Edaline as actual family, and SMILED because he was happy for her. If he DID in fact see himself in Sophie's heart He might just be mixing up the feelings between him and Fitz. When Keefe felt the feelings for Sophie, he just felt feelings for him, and his HEAD immediately went to think that it is a ROMANTIC feeling and not a PLATONIC feeling. and not really bothering to see who/what else was in her heart.I think that Sophie is just aware of the feelings for Fitz in her heart, just like Keefe is aware of his feelings for Sophie. Now, I'm not saying she doesn't like Keefe. She probably does, TBH. IMHO, I think that it's not just Keefe and Fitz she loves. Why? Because she LOVES Edaline and Grady like family IN THE HEART. I'm sure she loves Dex, Biana, Tam,Linh, her pets and of course her human family in the heart platonically as well.' “also what rly bothers me is that in flashback, it seems as if alden has talked keefe into keeping away from sophie, and he does. so tbh if fitz feels that sophie might start liking keefe and has to get his dad involved, then he is clearly insecure about his relationship with sophie and wants to have her all to herself. sorry if you disagree but that is how i feel. also fitz basically "murdering" alvar in flashback definitely loses him points. (do we rly want sophie to end up with a guy whose anger canlead him to abusing her?” ' Keyword “SEEMS” we really have no way of knowing what Alden said to Keefe. Honestly, I don’t think Alden would tell Keefe to stay away from Sophie. I do think he asked Keefe to give Fitz some space in the beginning of the book (Because he knew Fitz would listen the best to just Sophie) nothing more. Plus Keefe is basicallly Aldens son. I highly doubt that Alden is oblivious to Keefe's feelings for Sophie, so WHY would he do that to Keefe? He wouldn't do it. he knows Keefe has been through a lot he wouldn't cause him more pain. We don't know the whole story, and I think we all know that its important to not accuse someone of doing something that he might actually not have done, until the whole story of what actually happened comes out. Futhurmore, They were also in the healing center the majority of the book, NO ONE really saw them that much. (who knows maybe it was Elwin who asked Keefe to “stay away from Sophie” in order to give her time to heal.) Um Wut? I don’t care what you say, but Fitz would NEVER mess with that kinda stuff. He loves and respects Sophie too much to even think about doing that, it would just be so….UnFitz like. Fitz keeps Sophie’s wants and desires in consideration. If she likes keefe better ( and I don’t think she does) he doesn’t want to get in the way and happiness of his best friend and Cognate. That’s why I think he tried to kiss her in Lodestar. He saw that Keefe was back and Sophie didn’t seem to be wooing over him as much that he could try to be more open. And actually try. Fitz didn't react too overly emotionally until Flashback about Alvar. Why is that? Alvar was the same amount a traitor then as he was before. It's because Alvar was close. Close to his world. Close to Biana and close to Sophie. He couldn't bear them getting hurt. So, he resorted to anger and began to lose his faith in the people around him. I think that in the remaining books we're really going to see Fitz change for the better and see how he has mutured and grown from all this. '